Rehearsals
by naleyness
Summary: Clay helps Nathan rehearse for his Rain Storm Body Spray commercial. Slash, M/M, Rated M!


Rehearsals

Summary: Clay helps Nathan rehearse for his Rain Storm Body Spray commercial. Slash, M/M, Rated M!

I've thought of something like this ever since I seen episode 1 of season 7. It's a little campy but I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it and if there's enough reviews, I might do a sequel.

* * *

"You always smell so good." Clay says dryly from his chair.

"Its my rain body spray." Nathan replies. "Crap, I messed that up again didn't I?" Nathan turns to Clay, the two at an empty sound stage where they were going to film Nathan's commercial tomorrow.

"Rain storm body spray." Clay corrects as he sits at the director's chair. "I know you're not an actor Nate but you have one line."

"Exactly, I'm not an actor. I'm an athlete, I don't know why I'm here." Nathan gestures around to the mock locker room stage they were in. They made it look like how the Bobcats locker room looked. They lockers didn't have doors and looked more like closets, where there was even a ledge that they would use to sit on to put on their shoes or to talk to the media after the game.

"Look Nate, you're over thinking."

"You think?" Nathan shakes his head.

"Okay, we need to take this from a different approach." Clay stands up. "You are right, you're an athlete, athletes practice."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"When actors rehearse there lines, they act. When athletes practice, they don't pretend to be shooting a ball, they actually do it. What we need is to get you into full character."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're already here on set but we need to recreate how it's going to be for tomorrow, we can start with wardrobe. Lose the shirt."

Nathan looks at him funny and Clay gives him a look back. Clay for once did have a point, it's best to recreate how its going to be tomorrow right now, in the hopes that Nathan doesn't make a fool of himself tomorrow.

Nathan tosses his shirt aside and the two play the scene out again.

Clay goes back to the directors chair and Nathan pretends to spray himself.

"You always smell so good." Clay says in a more serious tone.

"It's my rain storm body spray."

"It's going to be a stormy night." Clay calls out, "Now turn, look at the camera… okay, better."

"It was better?"

"Yeah but needs improvement."

"What am I doing wrong?"

Clay stands up and tosses Nathan a white towel. "First of all, you should be wearing this and imagine me with less facial hair and blonder hair."

"Wait what?"

"The actress, Kylie I think her name is, she's a blond."

"Wait no, I thought she was in the towel."

"No buddy, it's you." Clay lies.

"Shit, are you serious?"

"Nate, I'm sorry to tell you but they hired you because of your look and your body. Sex sells man and you can sell a lot of product, now get into wardrobe and be glad you're not going to look like an idiot tomorrow.."

Nathan nodded and kicked off his shoes and socks, then he unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them. Clad only in his boxers, he wraps the towel around himself.

"Ahem…take it off.. ahem." Clay fakes coughs.

"Are you serious?"

"Nate, they are going for sexy… sexy athelete in a towel .. not sexy athlete wearing boxers and a towel, they need to see that V-bro." Clay gestures to Nathan's lower stomach.

Nathan sighs and is about to take his boxers off but pauses and turns to Clay. Clay playfully rolls his eyes and turns around to give Nathan some privacy but luckily for him, there's a mirror and Clay has a perfect view of Nathan's ass. Clay involuntarily licks his lips but is saddened to see Nathan quickly wrap the towel around himself.

"A little lower Nate.. yeah better." Clay smiles. "Okay, let's take it from the top." Clay gestures and Nathan gets into position and the two reenact the scene again.

"You always smell so good." Clay stands behind Nathan and wraps his hand over Nathan's abs. Nathan quickly pulls away.

"What the hell Clay?"

"Yeah, don't do that tomorrow." Clay sighs.

"How about you don't do that now?" Nathan counters.

"Look Nate, you can't flinch on camera so let's do this now because tomorrow a complete stranger is going to be doing this and you don't want the fifty people on set tomorrow getting annoyed cuz you cant handle someone touching you."

Nathan mumbles to himself but reluctantly agrees and the two start all over again.

"You always smell so good." Clay stands behind Nathan again and wraps his hand over Nathan's abs.

"Its my rain storm body spray." Clay moves over in front of Nathan and grazes his hand over his torso.

"It's going to be a stormy night." Clay moves forward and Nathan follows and then stops, Nathan nearly bumping into him.

"That was better but when I touch you, I still felt you tense up. Relax." Clay smiled and placed his hands on Nathan's shoulders. He rubbed his hands a little over Nathan's biceps. Nathan wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Let's do it again." Clay ordered and the two repeat the scene. Clay is more than happy to rehearse some more, practically giddy inside. With each take, Clay lets his hand linger longer and steps in even closer behind him. Nathan has a suspicious feeling that Clay's enjoying this way more than he should be. But still, Clay's hands are strong yet soft and his body starts to relax a bit more after and Nathan loosens up. They rehearsed the scene a couple of times now.

"That was good right?" Nathan asks.

"Definitely much better. How about one more time?"

"Yeah." Nathan nods and the two go back into position again.

Clay presses up against Nathan and slowly presses his hands down Nathan's chiseled abs. Nathan could feel Clay's breath against his neck and feels something bulging against his back.

"You always smell so good." Clay says softly, almost a whisper.

"It's my rain storm body spray." Nathan barely chokes out, his heart is beating faster. Clay moves around in front of Nathan slowly, his hand linger but instead of bring his hand up towards Nathan's chest, it moves down past Nathan's navel and against the towel, which unceremoniously falls to the ground.

It takes a second for Nathan to recover and Clay burns the mental image of Nathan standing in front of him in the flesh. He's mostly soft but Clay could tell that he was big. Nathan quickly steps back and quickly wraps the towel back up.

"Opps wardrobe malfunction." Clay smirks.

"Yeah." Nathan says with a shaky voice.

"Actually, I think the European version of this commercial has the scene playing out like that actually."

Nathan gulps. "Really?"

"Yeah." Clay steps forward. "They got some soccer guys in it and you know.. hand traces down the guys chest." Clay presses his hand against Nathan's chest and feels Nathan's heart beating fast. "Then trails down." Clay moves his hand slowly down and sees a sizeable tent forming on the towel, he smirks. "Then towel comes off." Clay gently tugs at the towel and Clay's own mouth goes dry when the towel is behind held up by Nathan's own erection.

"And.. what happens next?" Nathan asks, his cock painfully hard.

"Something like this." Clay says softly and steps closer and wraps his hand over the towel and against Nathan's cock.

"Yeah." Nathan lets out a deep breath and cocks his head back.

Clay gently strokes him but quickly tosses the towel aside. Now Clay is truly able to admire the beauty before him. Nathan was beyond big, he was huge and his cock stood out obscenely. Clay licked his lips and began to stroke the huge member.

"Shit." Nathan mutters as Clay is working him over. Nathan doesn't even have time to react when Clay quickly gets on his knees and open his mouth wide. Nathan felt Clay's soft lips against his cock, his tongue flickering over the head. Nathan is struggling to keep his balance. Clay sucks hard, trying to take as much in before pulling out and licking the length of the shaft. He starts playing and licking Nathan's huge balls and Nathan is feeling weak in the knees.

Clay smirks to himself as he places his lips back against Nathan's cock and this time Clay feels Nathan's hand behind his head urging him to take more in which Clay eagerly obliges. Nathan takes a step back and leads Clay back to the locker and Nathan takes a seat against the ledge of his locker.

Clay sucks even harder now and lets his hands roam all over Nathan's hard body.

"Ahh." Nathan moans. "Faster." He hears himself saying as both of his hands are on Clay's head and he's pumping his hips into him. He's fucking his face hard and Clay does his best to keep up. Pretty soon though, Nathan feels his balls start to tighten and without letting go of Clay, he releases a huge load. Clay feels the first few spurts against the back of his throat and he struggles to swallow as much as he could but he opens his up wider as Nathan's cum dribbles down his lips.

Nathan lets his hands fall to his side as he tries to recapture his breath. It's not easy when Clay is still sucking him. Nathan settles back and enjoys the afterglow for a few minutes . He's softened a little bit but still mostly hard. Clay finally gets up, his knees a little sore and he wipes Nathans cum from his mouth.

"I think we're all set." Clay smirks and turns around to gather his things. Nathan stands up and notices the script on the floor. Looking over it, he sees that he was right. Nathan was never supposed to be in a towel and Nathan wonders why he never realized this since the body spray was a substitute for taking a shower so there'd be no need for him to be in the towel. Nathan should be annoyed, maybe even a little angry but his body is still humming and his cock is growing hard once more.

"Actually," Nathan calls out, "I could go for another take." Nathan places his hands against his hips and Clay turns around to admire Nathan.

Clay licks his lips again, still tasting Nathan there. "It's going to be a stormy night."

End.


End file.
